Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to bolsters that are used in construction activities for the support of post-tension cables, rebars or mesh. More particularly, the present invention relates to upper beam bolsters that are designed for support on underlying layers of mesh and rebar or on slab-on-grade surfaces. Additionally, the present invention relates to plates that can be attached to the existing bolsters so as to convert such bolsters for upper beam use.
Bolsters are commonly used in the construction industry for the support of post-tension cables, rebars, or mesh above a surface. Typically, when such materials are used, they must be supported above the surface when the concrete is poured. These bolsters are used with poured decks. In normal use, the bolster is positioned on the deck and includes a beam which extends across a plurality of leg members. This beam is formed so as to contact and support the rebar while the base of the bolster rests on the deck or on a grade. When the concrete is poured, the bolster will support the rebar a proper distance above the bottom surface.
In normal use, such bolsters are preformed so that they can be installed quickly and easily upon the deck. Conventionally, the preformed bolster will have a plurality of leg members and a steel rod welded to a top surface of each of the leg members. The rod will serve as a receiving area for the rebar. Conventionally, these bolsters are formed in preset lengths. If it is necessary to extend the bolster across a long surface of the deck, then the ends of the beams of adjacent bolsters will be wired together such that the bolsters are in an end-to-end relationship.
The most common bolster that is employed is a metal bolster manufactured by Meadow Steel Products of Tampa, Fla. This bolster has a plurality of inverted U-shaped leg members having outwardly extending foot portions. A rigid tubular rod having a slight waveform pattern formed thereon is welded to the middle of the inverted U-shaped leg members. Each of the leg members is generally arranged in parallel relationship to each other. The feet of each of the leg members will rest on the deck while the rebar is supported. After the concrete has solidified, and the deck is removed, the bottom surfaces of the feet will be exposed. As such, it is necessary to coat the feet with an anti-rust material. Alternatively, stainless steel material can be employed for the leg members and their associated feet.
Corrosion and cost are major problems affecting the bolster of Meadow Steel Products. In order to form such a bolster, a great deal of manufacturing must take place, including metal forming, bending, dipping, and welding. These activities, along with the cost of the material used to form the bolster, make the cost of the bolster relatively expensive. If the bolster is not coated or made of a stainless steel material, then corrosion can adversely affect the product. This corrosion can even occur when the metal is coated.
In the past, various attempts have been made to create bolsters of plastic material that can serve the purposes of the bolster of Meadow Steel Products. In general, such efforts have resulted in plastic chairs that are ineffective, cumbersome to use, or unable to properly withstand the forces imparted by the rebar upon the bolster. One such plastic bolster, manufactured by Conac, includes a central beam which is integrally formed with a plurality of leg members. Each of the leg members extends downwardly so as to present a flat surface to the underlying deck. No feet are provided which allow the bolster to be stapled to the deck. Additionally, the configuration of this Conac bolster allows for easy deformation. It is very difficult and time consuming to join lengths of the Conac bolster together. The Conac bolster also lacks the suitable wave form pattern for the receipt of the rebar on the top surface of the bolster. This plastic bolster is often broken, collapsed, or tipped over in actual use. The base of such a bolster has only a very small area of contact with the deck. As such, these plastic bolsters lack the strength and ability to withstand the loads imparted to them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,390, issued on Sep. 9, 1997 to the present inventor, describes a bolster for use in construction. This bolster has a plurality of leg members arranged in parallel relationship and a beam integrally formed with the plurality of leg members and extending across the plurality of leg members. Each of the plurality of leg members has a foot for contacting the underlying surface. Each of the leg members includes a central body portion, a first leg extending downwardly from one side of the central body portion and a second leg extending downwardly from an opposite side of the central body portion. The foot is formed at an end of each of the first and second legs opposite the central body portion. The foot includes a plurality of pin-like projections extending outwardly from a bottom surface thereof. This bolster is of a type for stapling and fixed attachment to an underlying deck.
Under certain circumstances, such bolsters are required for xe2x80x9cupper beamxe2x80x9d purposes. Upper beam bolsters are often used upon the top of mesh or layers of strands. The upper beam bolsters are commonly used in highway construction where multiple layers of steel are laid out. Under other circumstances, a widened or flat base is required for slab-on-grade construction. Under certain circumstances, the relatively small and narrow feet would sink into sand or dirt if the bolsters of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,390 were used on generally unstable surfaces. In other circumstances, upper beam slab bolsters are used on corrugating steel decking so as to be in flat surface-to-surface contact with such steel flat surfaces. As such, a need has developed so as to allow the bolster of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,390 to be properly adapted for upper beam bolster purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an upper beam slab bolster that is corrosion-proof and relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper beam bolster which can be made from an easily assemblable combination of a bolster and support plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper beam bolster that can withstand the forces imparted to it.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an upper beam bolster that is easy to manufacture and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an upper beam bolster for use in construction comprising a plurality of leg members in generally parallel spaced relationship, a beam integrally formed with the plurality of leg members extending transversely across the plurality of leg members and a plate affixed to the plurality of leg members so as to have a generally flat bottom surface.
In the present invention, each of the plurality of leg members comprises a central body portion, a first leg extending downwardly from one side of the central body portion and a second leg extending downwardly from an opposite side of the central body portion. The first leg is in parallel alignment with the second leg. Each of the plurality of leg members comprises a first foot formed at an end of the first leg and extending horizontal outwardly therefrom, and a second foot formed at an end of the second leg and extending horizontal outwardly therefrom.
In the present invention, the plate has a clip means formed in a top surface thereof. The clip means serves to fixedly receive at least one of the first foot and the second foot therein. This clip means includes a first projection extending upwardly from the plate having a shoulder formed thereon and spaced from the plate and a second projection extending upwardly from the plate having a shoulder formed thereon so as to face the shoulder of the first projection. The top surface of the foot is in abutment with the shoulders of the first and second projections. The first projection extends in generally parallel relationship to the second projection. The clip means is suitable for snap-fit receipt on both of the first and second feet.
The plate has a rim extending upwardly peripherally therearound. The first foot and the second foot have an outermost surface interior of and adjacent to this rim.
The beam also has a plurality of supports extending downwardly from an underside thereof. The plate has a plurality of receptacles formed on a top surface thereof. The plurality of receptacles respectively receives the plurality of supports therein. Each of the plurality of supports is a pin member of circular cross-section. Each of the plurality of receptacles has a generally circular opening suitable for receiving the pin member therein.
The plate includes a bracing member extending upwardly from a top surface thereof. This bracing member extends across the plate in transverse relationship to a longitudinal axis of the plate. The plate also has a plurality of holes formed therein so as to open through a thickness of the plate to a bottom surface of the plate.
In an alternative form of the present invention, the present invention is an article in the form of a plate suitable for attachment to a bolster so as to convert a standard bolster for use as an upper beam slab bolster.